


Mandatory (Alternate Version)

by n0xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Desire, Doctor/Patient, Erections, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Erections, Infidelity, Lost Love, Medical, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Milking, Nurses, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Perfume, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: This is an alternate version of my other piece, Mandatory, with Lily and Severus instead of Remus and Severus. Written really quickly with some exact wording in the introduction from the other piece.





	Mandatory (Alternate Version)

“Are you aware of the definition of the word ‘mandatory,’ Mister Snape?” Madame Pomfrey asked curtly.

“Y-yes, but—”

“Then you’ll understand that there are no ‘buts’ here. Headmaster Dumbledore had requested physicals for all Hogwarts staff. No exceptions.”

“Madame Pomfrey, please just—”

“That’s enough, Mister Snape,” she told him finally, making it clear that she would not be discussing the matter further. She placed a hand on his back and gently guided him towards one of the individual rooms in the Hospital Wing. “Now please, go and change into a gown. Someone will be along to administer your physical shortly.”

Severus did as he was told and slunk into the room. He opened his mouth in one last attempt to speak, but the door shut behind him quickly and he could hear the sharp click of Madame Pomfrey’s walking down the hall. He leaned back against the door, defeated, and glanced around the room. The ‘décor’ was much like that of the rest of the hospital wing: a white metal framed bed with dark green sheets and white counter with a sink. The only difference aside from it being a single room was the windows; they were covered in green curtains that matched the bed. Light shone in from the arched top portion of the windows, which were uncovered. Severus’ stomach dropped at the idea that things happening in this room weren’t suited for uncovered windows.

“It’s alright,” he mumbled to himself aloud. “It’s just a physical. All of the teachers have to do it. Hell, students do them all the time.” He stepped away from the door and walked around the small room briefly. There were other new fixtures in this room, such as a scale, and a metal cart with several instruments on top of it. On it were gloves, a thermometer, measuring tape, a small glass jar of some slick oily substance... he looked away from the cart and noticed the medical gown draped over the bed. “Bloody hell…” he cringed, picking it up. “At least Madame Pomfrey won’t be seeing you in this.” After all, she had said ‘someone’ would be along; he wondered if perhaps Madame Pomfrey was administering the female professor’s physicals and a male would be administering his. He wasn’t sure how that was any less awkward, but tried to find comfort in the thought that he wouldn’t be embarrassing himself in front of a woman; after all, his track record with women wasn’t great. Hesitantly, he set the robe back down and began to remove his clothing, folding each piece neatly and placing it on a chair in the corner. He left his boxers on, certain that there would be no reason for him to be completely naked. The air in the exam room was cold and send a chill through his body. Just as he was tying the back of the gown, there was a knock at the door and a strangely familiar voice asked, “May I come in?”

Severus rose an eyebrow and managed an uneasy, “Yes.”

Much to his surprise, Lily Evans walked in.

Lily was dressed in typical mediwitch fashion, with green and white robes, the front of which plunged surprisingly low for a professional uniform. She had a clipboard in one of her hands. An enchanted quill hovered above the clipboard and looked ready to take notes. Her fiery red locks poured down her shoulders in loose curls and her emerald eyes lit up as her gaze settled on Severus. “Hello, Professor Snape.” 

“H-hi, Lily,” Severus managed, suddenly hyper-aware of his attire. He stood there for a moment simply trying to process the predicament he was in. What exactly was going on here? He hadn’t seen Lily in… longer than he’d care to think about. His gaze flicked down to her hands, where it settled on her wedding ring. Ah, yes, there was a reason for their falling out. He swallowed hard. “It appears you’ve wandered into the wrong exam room,” he told her finally. This _had_ to be a mistake. He didn’t understand exactly why Lily was there to begin with, but if she was using one of her many skills to help at Hogwarts, surely she’d be helping with the _female_ physicals. Right? “I believe Professor McGonagall is in the next room over. Perhaps you were looking for her?”

Lily a laughed. The sound caused Severus’ heart to thud painfully in his chest. “No,” she smiled. “I’m in the correct room. It appears we’ve fallen a bit behind on the male physicals, so Madame Pomfrey asked me to help here.” She paused for a moment and looked him over in all of his hospital gown glory. “Unless you’re… uncomfortable?” 

Never one to admit defeat, Severus shook his head immediately. 

“Excellent.”

“But you… you’re not uncomfortable?” he asked suddenly, convinced that this must’ve been crossing some lines. He wasn’t sure what a physical truly entailed as he’d managed to dodge them his entire life up until that point, but he wondered what James Potter would think of his wife being so close to him again. 

“And why would I be, Professor Snape? It’s just a physical. I do these quite often.” Though she was smiling, Lily’s words seemed dismissive. 

“Very well,” Severus replied coolly. “Let’s get it over with, Mrs. Potter.” 

Lily gestured to the scale and measuring tape against the wall. “I’ll need your weight and height.” The wizard complied and stepped onto the scale. Once the reading was complete, Lily reported out loud, “78kg,” and the quill quickly scribbled the information onto her clipboard which was hovering beside her. The process repeated as his height was measured. “180.3cm,” followed by scribbling. “Take a seat please,” she instructed him warmly, then pulled a chair up to the end of the bed so that she could sit as well. 

It was quiet for a moment as Lily looked over her list of routine exam questions. In that time, Severus found himself intently watching her. It felt unreal to be so close to her when he hadn’t seen her in years (though he’d thought about her repeatedly during that time.) In fact, she was so close he could almost smell her per-

“Please tell me about your diet and exercise routine, Professor Snape.” 

Severus nearly choked on his own spit as he was snapped out of his daze. “Um…” It took him a moment to produce a response, but he finally did. The mediwitch proceeded to ask him about any alcohol consumption and his family medical history, but Severus knew very little about the latter. 

“And are you sexually active?”

“P-pardon?” While the other questions were seemingly harmless, Severus was suddenly very aware of the situation again. His palms began to sweat, but the rest of his body felt cold thanks to the thin sheet of a gown he was wearing. 

Lily was relentless and either chose to ignore the tension in the room or hadn’t noticed it to begin with. “Are you sexually active?” 

“No.” _Though I’m sure you are._

“And when was the last time you had sex?”

 _When was the last time James Potter fucked you into oblivion? This morning? Before you came here?_ “I haven’t,” Severus responded curtly. 

Lily didn’t acknowledge his confession, but the quill continued to jot down his responses. Lovely. “Do you masturbate regularly?” 

“Is this necessary?” Severus snipped back immediately. 

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to wait for a different nurse?”

“No.”

“Do you masturbate regularly?” 

_“Yes.”_ Severus’ nostrils flared as he replied, but Lily wasn’t even looking at him. Instead, she watched the quill bob and weave in the air, then searched for the next question. Severus was certain she was making them up, however, and found his temper rising quickly. 

“Thank you for that information, Severus. I’m going to take your blood pressure and temperature, as well as listen to your heart and lungs.” Lily smiled again. That, paired with the way she’d said his name immediately caused Severus to relax again. She pulled her wand from somewhere in her uniform and flicked it at the metal instrument cart. From there, a blood pressure cuff rose and fastened itself around Severus’ arm. Once the results were noted, Lily put a stethoscope into her ears. “It’s easier to do this manually,” she commented, closing the gap between them and placing the chest-piece on Severus’ back.

He could absolutely, without a doubt, smell her perfume then. Gods, she was so close to him… any irritation he’d had with her before was gone and for a moment, he forgot everything wrong that had ever happened between them. Forgot that she was married. All he wanted to do was to lean in and press his face against her hair. 

“Breathe in… and out…” 

Severus swallowed hard and then complied, drawing in and releasing a trembling breath. 

“Relax,” Lily told him, relocating the chest-piece to another spot on his back. “You seem tense. Breathe in… breathe out. Keep breathing.” 

Severus suppressed a shudder as she snaked a hand into his gown and pressed the instrument to his bare chest. It took everything in his power to keep breathing. When she finally pulled away, he exhaled deeply.

“Thank you. Everything looks fine there,” she told him, removing the stethoscope from her ears and letting it hang around her neck. She informed him that she would be examining his throat, tonsils, eyes, ears, and lymph nodes, then did so with the use of her wand. This put her at quite a distance from him and Severus couldn’t decide whether it was a blessing or a curse, but it had at least stopped the blood from rushing out of his brain. 

“Are we quite finished?” he choked out finally, as the quill jotted down the last notes about the status of his lymph nodes. 

Lily couldn’t help but smile. She seemed slightly more relaxed then when the exam had started, but still appeared completely professional. Not once had she referenced their history, or their friendship, or mentioned anything about her personal life. For that, Severus was glad. “I’m afraid not,” she told him, scanning the clipboard once again. “Haven’t you ever had a physical before, Severus?” 

He shook his head. 

“Well, we still have a few areas left to examine, but I’ll tell you what I’m about to do each step of the way… and I’ll let you know as soon as we’ve completed the examination. Now, please untie the top of your gown, uncover your abdomen, and lie back.” 

Severus hesitated, but did as he was told. The thin fabric of his gown had been his only shield up until that point and removing it sent a chill through his body; not only was the room cold, but he felt utterly exposed as he sat there topless. Lily gestured for him to lie back and he did so after a moment. Much of this part of the exam was done magically, with Lily pointing her wand at different spots on his abdomen. As a result, he felt different levels of pressure and Lily was able to decipher the responses from her wand into notes for the quill to take. It appeared that everything was normal. A moment later, Severus felt the touch of Lily’s hand on him again as she pressed the chest-piece of the stethoscope onto different parts of his abdomen as well. 

Terror tore through him as he felt heat rise in his groin and he shut his eyes tightly, willing this part of the exam to be over. When Lily spoke again, it was hard to hear her over the frantic pounding of his heart in his ears. “Go ahead and remove the gown entirely, as well as your underwear.”

“You’re joking.” Severus’ face was immediately red. 

Lily rose an eyebrow. “I’m not. It’s part of a standard physical exam, Professor Snape. I promise to be as quick as possible.” 

_How_ was she so completely unfazed by this? Severus wanted to scream! “Right now? With you watching?”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

Severus closed his eyes and attempted a deep breath. Then he lifted his hips, then slid the gown and his underwear off. When he opened his eyes again, his entire body looked to be on display for Lily Evans… er, Potter. It wasn’t until he looked down at his prick that he realized why her cheeks were flushed; it was half-erect. He groaned. “I… I’m sorry, really. I didn’t—”

“It’s alright, Professor Snape, it’s completely normal,” Lily replied finally, though it seemed to take her a moment to avert her gaze. She managed to grasp her wand again and direct it to do her bidding. 

Severus let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling while his genitals were awkwardly examined. He didn’t realize that the wand had been measuring him until he heard Lily say aloud, “17.7 cm long, 10.2 cm girth, um, p-partially erect.” The wizard slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment, but noted that this was the first time Lily had been anything but eloquent during the exam.  
There was a lengthy silence as he lie there in all of his naked glory, wondering what form of new hell she would spring on him next. 

“Just a few more things left, Professor Snape, then you’re free to go.” 

Severus sat up. “Yes?”

“If you could please stand up and bend over the end of the bed, I need to perform a prostate exam.” 

Severus stomach dropped. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was some sort of elaborate prank. After all, what was the likelihood that the love of his life would marry his greatest enemy, stop talking to him, then show up at his work to measure his dick and humiliate him while naked? How could it possibly be anything _other than_ a prank? But at Severus got off the table, prepared to follow Lily’s instructions, he stopped and locked eyes with her. This was just a physical. Lily Potter being his mediwitch was a coincidence. He’d never had a prostate exam before, but it couldn’t be _that_ bad… at least not any worse than having his dick measured. 

Before he could comment, Lily beat him there. “I won’t hurt you,” she told him in a voice that was much softer than it had previously been. “You can tell me to stop if you need to, but the sooner we finish this, the sooner it’ll be over.” As humiliating as it was, Severus wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be over. If this was the only contact he’d ever have with Lily again, maybe it was worth being unbearably uncomfortable. 

Without comment, Severus did as he was told and bent over the edge of the bed. He felt cold and awfully exposed. It felt rude to be in that stance, exposing himself to her in that way. He took a breath and buried his face in the bed, not sure what to expect next, but fully prepared for it to be awful. 

“It’s difficult to do this with magic,” he heard Lily say, though her voice seemed to drift in and out of his ears. “…so I’m going to touch you. Is that okay?” 

He nodded and heard the sharp snap of latex gloves being donned. One gloved hand settled on the small of his back. “This may be uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t be painful. You can tell me to stop if you need to,” Lily’s voice was increasingly reassuring and much to Severus’ dismay, this comforting tone that she’d taken on caused him to become even more aroused. His cock hung heavily between his thighs and brushed the edge of the bed, where it left a blotch of precum. He could hear her moving something on the instrument cart, then she continued with her instructions. “You’re going to feel some cool lubricant, then I’m going to insert my finger and feel your prostate.”

The lubricant was frigid and he nearly flinched when she placed the pad of her finger on the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. Lily’s free hand slid from his lower back to his ass, where she firmly pulled his cheeks apart. “Breathe in for me,” she instructed him. 

He did as he was told, his heart racing at the last two words. _For you? Why?_

“Wonderful, now breathe out.” And with that, she slid the digit inside of him in one fluid movement. “Keep breathing.”

The sensation was initially uncomfortable, but after a few seconds of adjusting to the intrusion, Severus seemed to relax. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he gasped. 

“Are you alright?” Lily asked, concerned, but continued with her examination.

It felt as though Lily had struck a button inside of him that sent jolts of electricity through every limb. He’d never felt that type of pleasure before and was struggling to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. Much to his dismay, a deep groan escaped his lips instead of a coherent response. 

“I’m almost done,” Lily told him, rotating her finger slightly. Severus’ muscles tensed around the digit and his cock twitched. “It’s common to feel as though you need to urinate or even—”

“Ejaculate,” Severus panted. “You—need to – stop.” 

“It’s okay.” Lily continued to deliver what felt like continuous blows to his prostate while Severus struggled to hold himself up. “You’re doing great, Sev.” 

Unable to process _why_ Lily wasn’t stopping and why she’d used his childhood nickname, Severus pleaded with her. “You have— to stop—Lily,” he panted, his voice a mixture of desperation and euphoria. “I’m going to—” His last word was cut off by the feeling of a soft, delicate hand wrapping itself around his now aching cock. It began to pump expertly, working in unison with the flexing digit inside of him. “What are—oh God…” 

“You’re doing so good, Sev…” Lily told him.

Severus swore he could feel her breath on his lower back as his orgasm built dangerously fast within him. He reached down with one hand and wrapped his hand around Lily’s, almost as a reality check; she was, in fact, stroking him. Perfectly. Gods, it felt incredible. He continued to move his hand with hers and nearly sobbed as he approached his climax, “Lily, oh God—oh fuck— fuck, fuck, fuck—” It tore through him in loud and messy waves; Severus trembled as his body convulsed and thick spurts of come shot onto the hospital bed beneath him. He bucked into Lily’s hand and pressed his face into the sheets, panting. “Fuck, Lily…” 

\---- 

When Severus’ eyes finally opened moments later, he found a washcloth and basin of warm water next to the bed near his folded clothing. Still struggling to process what had happened, he stood and shakily attempted to clean himself before get dressed. On top of his clothing was a note with a summary of the examination indicating the need for future testing and near the bottom, a handwritten note stated: 

_Physician recommends follow-up appointment within one week._

Below it was an address of a (presumably) private practice and Lily’s signature.


End file.
